1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to poured concrete building deck structures which may perform the function of floors or roof decks. The concrete for the deck structure is poured over a corrugated sheet metal form deck which is supported by structural girders and spandrels. The improved building deck of this invention provides strength to the metal form deck at the sides which are normally parallel to the corrugations of the metal form deck and provides an adjustable edge bracket around four sides of the deck structure for easy and precise alignment with the desired building line. The same edge bracket configuration may be used on all four sides of the building or around interior openings and may be used to provide a toe rail during construction and to provide hanger receptacles for outer wall attachments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In present day building construction, particularly of multi-story office buildings and industrial buildings, the decks are constructed by laying a deeply corrugated metal form deck structure over the horizontal structural girders and spandrels. Concrete is poured on top of the metal form deck structure, usually with reinforcing wire or mesh embedded therein to provide structural strength. Several problems are encountered in the construction of such concrete decks. One problem which arises is that when the corrugated metal form deck is placed over the horizontal metal girders and spandrels the edges of the deck parallel to the corrugations of the metal frequently extend beyond the spandrels and due to the flexibility of the metal deck, create a dangerous working situation and require structural bracing to support the edge of the metal form deck. The same problems exist at openings in the floors in the interior of the building, such as elevator shafts, stairways, and the like. Another problem which arises along the sides of the building parallel to the corrugations in the corrugated metal form deck is alignment of the edge of the deck with the desired building line, which cannot usually be measured from the spandrels beneath the deck since they are frequently not in the desired alignment. The same building line alignment problem exists at the sides of the building which are perpendicular to the corrugations of the metal form deck in that the ends of the metal pan must either be tediously aligned or cut with a torch to the exact building line requirement. Attempts have been made to solve these problems by use of L-shaped pans to provide desired stiffness to the edge of the metal deck and to provide an edge form for the concrete. Such pans must extend under the corrugated deck to rest on top of the spandrel and it is difficult to install the L-shaped pans precisely to form the desired building line. Further, such L-shaped pans must be installed from scaffolding from the floor beneath which, at the edge of the building, creates a particularly dangerous working condition.